Roar
by officially-kerfuffled
Summary: Frank had enough. Leo couldn't stop with the insulting and teasing. Another gift is bestowed on Frank. Touchy subject. A must read. Frank crossed the line, and now, you're gonna hear him roar. Oneshot. Cover by: katrineh


**A/N:** _I had this idea for a while now. Based on Katy Perry's song: **Roar**, I hope you enjoy reading. Don't forget to fave the story and the author—which is me. Haha, There is a note below about my other stories. REVIEW!_

* * *

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_ scared to rock the boat and make a mess _

_so I sat quietly, agreed politely_

* * *

Frank had _enough_. It was the third time Leo insulted him in only one day. He was _tired_ of his sick jokes. Leo was feeding on the negative activity happening around the ship and the war that was happening now. When he was young, Frank had been called many names by his classmates. He knows what he looks like. This took years but Frank eventually learned to calm himself down when he was being insulted or laughed at.

Leo was doing it again. The wooden chair Frank sat beside Hazel felt cold. The pie on his table was left uneaten, the crisp still dripping with peach sauce. The fork lay motionless beside the pie, its tip bright orange from the filling of the pie. He looked at his companions, they were deeply engrossed in their own conversations, whispering and snatching looks at each other.

Frank sighed glumly and picked up his fork. He wasn't hungry. He was angry. Angry at Leo, angry at Gaea, angry at the universe for making his life unbearable, he looked at the pie and murmured something unintelligible.

His eyes fluttered shut and tried to control his breathing, his hands were already forming fists and veins were pumped around his body. Suddenly he heard Leo shout something to him.

"Eat your pie, Frank! Wouldn't want you scavenging the fridge at night again," Leo snickered, his eyes darting over to his friends to see if they laughed. Frank rolled his eyes and flushed deep red. There was a time when he fell asleep and skipped dinner so he rolled out of bed at midnight and scavenged their left-over spaghetti on the fridge.

Unfortunately, Leo had been fixing the ship when it happened and Frank was caught red-handed, with a pasta-sauced stained face. He had been the laughing-stock of the ship for a whole day. Hazel defended him. He was grateful for her support. Chances of finding another girl like her are slim.

He remembered Hazel telling him about the time when Leo and her went to her past and met Sammy. He felt that Hazel was his Sammy, the one who was protecting him, making sure he wasn't being treated bad, he suddenly smiled at the thought, Hazel was an amazing girl.

Breakfast was slow and Leo kept teasing him. Frank had enough.

Snickering erupted around the room. Suddenly, Frank snapped. He crossed the line from good sanity to bad sanity. His fist tightened and his eyes spew out red smoke. The laughing ceased, which turned to screams of shock.

Hazel fell out of her chair. Frank felt hair being stitched into his skin, and a big hairy hat was being clamped onto him. He felt his nose enlarge and his mouth as well. Fangs as big as his fork and sharp as a knife sprouted inside his mouth. He felt his posture change into a crouching position, his feet and hands changed into claws. His vision suddenly cleared and he stared at the mirror on the side of the room in which a lion is staring intently, watching its transformation unfold.

Roar! The lion—Frank—screamed and tried to change back to human form but can't. His father's voice echoed inside his mind.

'You have the gift of Panthera, the lion of all lions.' Mars explained before switching to Ares.

Suddenly Frank felt he gained power, his eyes blazed with energy and his fur was sprouting an aura of gold. He zoned in on Leo, he stretched his paws and showed his teeth.

It's fur glistened as its size covered a fourth of the room. His friends watched him in awe as he flashed his eyes to Leo, who was cowering behind an annoyed Jason. Jason kept swatting him and saying, "Go away Leo!"

Frank leaped toward Leo, and his anger overtook him, he broke out the largest roar ever.

**Roar.**

**Roar.**

**Roar.**

_I've got the eye of the tiger, the fire. Dancing through the fire, cause' I am the champion and you're gonna hear me roar!_

Leo's ears were bleeding like mad and a small satisfied smile was left on Frank's face as he returned back to his normal form.

Luckily, his friends covered their ears before he unleashed his roar. Leo had the full blast, he groaned as he tried to stand up, but failing evidently. Leo's eyes suddenly were filled to the brim with tears. He stammered as he looked at Frank, "I-I'm sorry." Frank looked at him with pity and nodded.

His friends were shocked. "Where did that come from, Frank?" Hazel hugged him and stuck her tongue out to Leo.

"Your jokes were really too much Leo." Hazel muttered. Leo looked at them apologetically.

"Come, let's get your ears fixed." Percy motioned Leo to come with him.

Frank knew he was safe. No matter how low people would push him down, he had his roar. He's the king. The champion and if you're gonna insult him. Well, let's just say…you're gonna hear him _**roar.**_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/N:** _Just a short little oneshot that dwells in the subject of bullying. Love it, hate it? Tell me in the reviews, don't be shy. About my two other stories: I will be updating next week, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with life and my cousin just died. R.I.P. So please cut me off some slack. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Currently writing another one-shot about Piper and Jason since there aren't much stories about them. This fandom is awesome. You guys are so nice and active in the reviews. **I love you! -J**_


End file.
